


(Hoodie) Thief

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Grumpy Gabriel, Hoodies, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Young Gabriel, Young Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you-- is that my hoodie, cabrón?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Hoodie) Thief

Gabriel slams the door to his room shut. There's irritation clear on his features, and he makes a point out of deliberately ignoring the figure splayed out on his couch. Not that Jack says anything to him anyways.

"Four _fucking_ times," he growls under his breath.

He doesn't mean to launch into a rant, really. But he can't remember a day that has gone _this_ badly. Every little thing that could go wrong has. All he wants is his favorite goddamn hoodie and food that he doesn't have to cook himself. The latter isn't going to happen, and his hoodie is missing. He had gone through the entire base four times in search for the old, tattered thing. Still nothing, and he is beginning to think that he might not see it again.

"Gabe," Jack starts only to get run right over with increasing agitation on Gabriel's part. He tries a second and third time with increasing volume. Nothing, so he gets up off the couch to force Gabe to look at him.

Gabriel startles slightly when two hands come up to cup his face. It's a sign of just how frayed his nerves are that he hadn't even noticed Jack moving. Ignoring him is one thing. He looks at Jack, managing to put on a glare as he does. "What do you-- is that _my_ hoodie, cabrón?"

Jack offers a sheepish smile in return. "I was trying to tell you," he explains. "Didn't know you were having a shit day, or I would of left it alone."

"Oh," Gabriel says quietly, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Want it back now?"

"No, just... go order us something to eat. I'm going to take a shower."

Jack nods. He presses his lips to Gabe's in a quick kiss. "You relax. I've got this for a change." Gabe always takes care of him. It's about time he gets to return the favor.


End file.
